


Movie Magic

by Morganas3Ravens



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, The Evil Dead, mentioning of the infamous tree-rape scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganas3Ravens/pseuds/Morganas3Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch lost a bet, and both he and Sandy get stood up. Movie shagines ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Magic

Sandy groaned as he waited in line for the movie tickets, the person in front of him struggling with the machine. His date had bailed on him, and after he had already purchased the tickets on Fandango, but none of his friends had the night free; North was going with Tooth to a book signing while Jack and Aster had an art show. Gladly taking the tickets from the machine when it was finally his turn, he glanced around to see if anyone wanted a free ticket. "Guess I just have bad luck..." He pouted.

"Excuse me, I need to use the pay phone." A voice that could have been velvet said, and Sandy glanced up at the taller (not that it was hard, with his height of about 4'6") young lady. Stepping to the side, he leaned against the wall and glanced at the tickets, trying his best to ignore the yelling. "Well then I hope you get fucked by a cactus!" The girl slammed the phone down and huffed.

"Date ditched you too, Legs?" He hadn't meant to sound both pitying and teasing, but she must have not noticed. "I've got an extra ticket to the new Evil Dead movie and..."

"You've got an extra ticket? But it's sold out..." She seemed to perk up at that. "I'll join you. It might help me forget that I got ditched." Smiling, she leaned down and pecked his forehead. "You're sweet."

Sandy blushed and gladly led her inside. They decided to split a large popcorn and get separate sodas. Pitch, odd name but she had said it was more of a nickname, didn't seem to mind his bad flirting and snuggled up to him before the previews started. Maybe his luck was changing...

Thirty minutes or so into the movie and Pitch was letting the shorter boy snuggle against him and hide. He couldn't help but chuckle; Sandy had both confused him for a girl, and forgotten to check what kind of movie this was. Well, at least it was a very loyal remake... And there were the pre-decayed Deadites. Maybe he should show the smaller the original movies, just to see if he liked the older effects better. Running his hand through the smaller teen's hair, he smiled and snuggled closer. "Want to go back to my place after?" He whispered sweetly. Sandy nodded, glancing up at the screen for a moment before ducking back down. Glancing at the screen, he had to try not to chuckle at the infamous tree-rape scene that was playing out. The movie ended on the usual cliff -hanger, and he gathered the empty cup and half-eaten popcorn. "Ready?"

"Yup." Sandy smiled as he grabbed his coat. Pitch gave the shorter man a crocked grin as he pulled on his black trench coat, mirroring the smaller who pulled on the bright yellow jacket. Walking to his black Jetta, he glanced back at Sandy.

"Did you drive or take the bus?"

"Bus. I don't have a license." Sandy grinned and Pitch chuckled before unlocking the car.

"My parents are out of town, but I normally have friends over either way." Pitch grinned as he started the car. "Oh, I forgot to ask... Would you rather call me by my actual name or by Pitch?"

"I don't mind calling you Pitch, but I would like to know your name." Sandy grinned. "You seem to act like we've met before..."

"It's Kozmotis, Sandy." He chuckled and Sandy blushed. Driving the car silently, he glanced at his companion. "I lost a bet with Frost. Had to wear a dress for the weekend... The guy I was supposed to meet found out and... You get the idea."

"Jack's a jerk sometimes." Sandy sighed. "I can talk to him for you..."

"Nonsense. I lost a fair bet... Besides, we both got to still have a movie date... Even if it wan't with who we originally were going with." Sandy blinked and glanced at Pitch, who was gripping the steering wheel tighter. Had there been jealousy in that... Oh. He was going to kick Jack later for doing this.

"So, what do you want to do at your place?" He asked and Pitch relaxed.

"I thought you might want to see the 1979 Evil Dead. If not, we could watch something else... Fright Night, maybe?" Pitch offered sweetly. Sandy blanched a bit and tried to think of a movie they both might like.

"What about Jurassic Park?" He asked and Pitch smiled.

"We could marathon the trilogy." He answered as he pulled up to the house. Grinning, Sandy carried the popcorn bucket as Pitch locked up the car and walked up the front walk. Unlocking the door, he opened the door and turned on the light. "I'll go change into some jeans and a shirt. The DVDs are by the TV." He called as he shed his coat and picked up the dark grey cat that was weaving around his ankles. 

"Okay." Sandy grinned as he closed the door and shed his coat. Walking to the living room, he glanced at the pictures on the wall before scowling at the large black dog that was growling at him.

"Mordred, behave!" Pitch shouted and the dog quieted. "Sorry, he's my mother's pet." He apologized as he walked over, cat wrapped around his shoulders as he fixed his shirt. Reaching over, he took the case of three DVDs off the shelf by the TV and put in the first one. Sitting on the couch, he smiled as Sandy climbed up to cuddle and began the movie.

Snuggling up to Pitch, Sandy smiled as he felt Pitch's arm drape around his shoulders. The two sat in content silence as they let the movie enchant them.


End file.
